Orzammar Crier (Harrowmont)
} |name = Orzammar Crier |image = Harrowmont crier.jpg |px = 270px |gender = Male |title = Crier |race = Dwarf |caste = |location = Orzammar Diamond Quarter |voice = Gideon Emery |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The Orzammar Crier is a campaign crier in the Diamond Quarter working for Pyral Harrowmont. Background He doesn't have much to say to the Warden, but frequently shouts supporting messages concerning Lord Harrowmont's campaign for the throne. He is standing near the Harrowmont's Estate. However, if Bhelen Aeducan is chosen as king of Orzammar, he will disappear. Cries If the plot is not completed * "Grey Warden arrives in Orzammar, undoubtedly to offer assistance to Lord Harrowmont!" * "Legion of the Dead sighted battling darkspawn near Orzammar! They have no orders while throne stands empty! Make Harrowmont your king now!" There is a random 10% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen promises radical changes that will offend the ancient Paragons! Have our traditions no value?" * "News of the hour: Support Lord Bhelen at your peril! Evidence suggests Lord Bhelen considering widespread military draft!" * "News of the hour: Is Lord Bhelen considering a dissolution of the ancient clans? He refuses to comment in the Assembly!" * "News of the hour: Three more clans endorse Lord Harrowmont as the true voice of the dwarven folk! Is Paragon-hood far behind?" * "News of the hour: Questions remain as to Lord Bhelen's involvement in King Endrin's death? Possibility of patricide scandal shocking!" * "Raise your voice in support of Lord Harrowmont! The one true king of Orzammar, and our future savior!" * "Lord Harrowmont is the voice of tradition and stability! Lord Bhelen is the voice of anarchy and ruin!" * "Could the end of Orzammar be nigh? Turn to Lord Harrowmont and assure the future of dwarven society!" * "Questions arise regarding Lord Bhelen's impending marriage to a casteless commoner! Favoritism to the casteless suspected!"[note] * "Lord Bhelen suspected of personally defacing statues of the Paragons! Shocking allegations abound!" * "Lord Bhelen is a... bad, bad man! Yes! Very bad!" If the plot is not completed and the Warden is publicly working for Harrowmont There is a random 10% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont endorsed by the honorable Grey Wardens! Lord Bhelen furious!" * "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen's claims that Lord Harrowmont soft on darkspawn proven false by alliance with Grey Wardens!" * "Grey Wardens present in Orzammar, endorsement of Lord Harrowmont a blow against Lord Bhelen!" * "All be aware that the Grey Wardens have aligned with Lord Harrowmont! Be not afraid to follow suit!" * "Lord Bhelen swears revenge on Grey Wardens! He is like a mad surfacer dog, say insiders!" If the plot is not completed and the Warden is publicly working for Lord Bhelen There is a random 10% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * '' "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen proven to be working with surfacers! Dedication to dwarven values questioned!" * "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen, unable to win own battles, relies on Grey Wardens!" * "Orzammar questions Lord Bhelen's ability to win the throne without Grey Warden assistance. Can he rule without them, as well?" * "Rumors of Grey Warden demon worship circulate! Is Lord Bhelen supported by demon worshippers?" * "Grey Wardens endorse anarchy in Orzammar! Support Lord Harrowmont and his stand for true dwarven values!" If the plot is completed and Harrowmont is king There is a random 25% chance of the following ambient lines firing: * "News of the hour: Lord Harrowmont victorious! Lord Bhelen pathetic and dead! A good day for Orzammar!" * "News of the hour: All hail King Pyral Harrowmont! The worthiest dwarf has ascended!" * "News of the hour: Lord Bhelen attacks the Assembly and is ignominiously slain! Epic fail!" * "News of the hour: Supporters of disgraced Lord Bhelen take to the streets! Pandemonium increases by ten percent!" * "News of the hour: Harrowmont is king! What more need be said?" Notes * Prince Bhelen's crier is Orzammar Crier (Bhelen). * There is an inconsistency in that both Orzammar Criers state that Prince Bhelen is going to marry Rica Brosca. However, he is already married, and Rica is just a royal concubine.Mentioned by Rica Brosca in the entrance of the Diamond Quarter if she is asked by a Dwarf Commoner Warden whether she will become the queen if Bhelen becomes king or not. Also mentioned by Bhelen to a Dwarf Commoner Warden. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dwarves